A Pearl in the Sand
by gandalfseyelashes
Summary: When Kurotsuchi injects an in-labor woman with a water purifying powder her daughter is given extraordinary powers. When the mom dies her dead body is possessed by a hollow. The purifying water is also however poisonous, so to keep the baby alive Kurotsuchi takes a bet and stores the hollow in her body. Will she even live? ( Fluff )
1. Chapter 1

She pressed her forehead against the glass window, her breath slowly fogging up the glass. Her eyes were empty just like everything else was to her, "Takara?"

She turned her head at the sound of her name, but didn't reply.

"You should stop being so depressed," the voice belonged to her bright eyed captain, Kurotsuchi.

"Wow that made me feel much better."

Her sarcasm caused him to chuckle quietly, "It won't matter, because you'll probably be dead in a couple minutes anyways."

Kurotsuchi was doing experiments on her, and to him she was just another test subject. This time he was pumping liquidized Masamifugishika. Masamifugishika was a type of elemental rock that only existed in the soul society. People usually crushed it and and stir it in water to purify it. When swallowed a person dies automatically. However, she was being injected so the effects were supposed to be slowed down tremendously. Enough for her to live on for ten days.

Kurotsuchi patted her stomach, "This baby will be quite the interesting one."

She looked down at her impregnated stomach, "I should be giving birth in a couple of days."

"You think I don't know that? I'm taking a bet here. Either you die in five minutes or ten days. If you die in ten days your child will be something extraordinary. She'll probably even be a captain."

"That's nice, and what are you going to name her?" Takara was curious.

"Nozomi."

"Why?"

He stuck the needle into her shoulder without warning with a shrug, "Gives me some hope that she won't be a shitty test subject like you."

"What the hell is that supposed—" She stopped in mid-sentence.

"What is it, are you dead?" Kurotsuchi seemed to smile a little bit.

"Ahhh!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs, "Get a doctor!"

"A doctor won't help with—"

"I'M IN LABOR!" She screamed, grabbing him by the cuff of his neck and shoving him towards the door.

Kurotsuchi cursed and brought out a hell moth, "Babies can only be born in the real world."

"That's not true," She shouted deliberately.

"The people who age in the soul society are the ones who are born there. Do you want your daughter to age unlike her other friends and be lonely forever?"

"No… Not at all."

He used the hell moth to transport her to the karakura hospital before remembering that no one could see her because she was a spirit.

"What do we do now?"

He smirked, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to an old friend of his, "I got someone to help you give birth."

After about ten or twenty minutes or kurotsuchi carrying his in-labor test subject across the town he arrived at a store.

There was a man waiting outside the door of the shop with a toothish grin, "Ahh, what brings you here Mayuri?"

"She's in labor and we need a gigai for her to give birth in. Please help us, Urahara."

He smiled, "Anything for an old friend. Do you know what will happen to the baby if the mother is in a gigai?"

"This has happened a couple of times before. The baby will be born in a gigai if we do this correctly, gradually collecting more and more spiritual power as she grows older. Urahara, when she's about 15 I want you to kill that gigai and take her to the spirit world," Kurotsuchi's tone was serious and not insane for once.

"On one condition."

Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes, "Whatever you want just hurry."

Takara began to scream, "I'm kinda giving birth over here!"

Urahara laughed and pulled on some gloves.

Many screams and pushing and squeezing of hands, Takara had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Kurotsuchi wrapped the baby in a blanket after cutting off the umbilical cord and stared at her intensely as if she had a uncureable dieseasse

Once Takara was ready Urahara transferred her gigai to Nozomi, Takara now lying on the ground withering in pain. Her eyes were clenched shut be she requested, "I want to see her, I want to see Nozomi."

Kurotsuchi put the gigai baby near Takara's head; Nozomi's crying ringing through the building. "I am not taking care of that screaming baby," Urahara whispered to Kurotsuchi.

"Who's gonna take care of her then?" Kurotsuchi blurted out.

Takara turned her head, "You better find someone for her to stay with until she's at least 18."

"I think I know the right woman for the job…" Urahara thought aloud.

"K-Kurotsuchi I…"

He bent down next to her as she handed him her baby, "Takara, what do you need?"

"To promise m-me that she'll be safe," every word was a struggle for Takara.

"I promise."

Kurotsuchi held the hand of the only woman he ever loved. He watched as she died in his hands.

As soon as Kurotsuchi closed the cold eyes of Takara she began forming instantly into a hollow for some unknownreason, "Urahara, should we?"

"Nozomi is going to be one messed up spirit..." Urahara shook his head with a long tired sigh.

For the next 15 years a man named Tasumi took care of Nozomi in Karakura, with the careful watch of Urahara. Nozomi was told her mom was still alive and that Tasumi was indeed her biological dad. Nozomi's actual biological dad was a man by the name of Boone. He was still in the soul society, and was the lieutenant for squad 8. He never knew he had a daughter, everyone was told she died along with her mom. She was never brought out of her gigai yet, and for that she had tremendous spiritual pressure. Tasumi knew of this and gave her a pill each morning that kept her spiritual pressure hidden from everyone else. She was told the pill was for hair growth. Tasumi did many things like this: using a certain hairspray that rejected hollows, a type of food that made it so she wasn't aware of her zanpakuto inside of her, etc. In fact, she thought her dad was gay and that was why her mom left him. She had many friends who had spiritual powers of their own, and she didn't even know. She goes to karakura highschool in the same class as Ichigo, Chad, Inoue, and Uryu. She doesn't like them though; she thinks that they're loud and annoying. Especially Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you always have to look so angry?" Masami questioned as he ran his fingers through his purple hair. His hair was apparently a sign of his 'punk rock' phase he was going through. His hair was also combed over to one side, but the hair itself didn't look combed at all. Masami was a new student, and he joined about three days ago.

Nozomi gave him a fake sarcastic smile, "Because I am angry." Nozomi had long chocolate colored hair that swayed with the wind perfectly. She had emerald colored orbs of eyes that got her a great deal of flattering. Her body itself was something of a joke to her; she disliked how it looked so she wore long skirts and big coats, but many people found her petite figure to be cute. Her dad said she got the looks from her mom because he wasn't very attractive himself.

One of the other jocks chimed in, "Why would you be angry?"

She rubbed her jade green eyes dully, "Because."

As the three of them walked into class she sat down in the front row, next to her secret admirer Uryu Ishida. He looked over and her and clumsily pushed up his glasses, "Good morning Takara."

"Tch," she leaned her face on the palm of her hand, stretching her face softly.

The teacher strolled in hurriedly, pushing a new eccentric blonde kid in with her.

"Listen up everyone! We have a new classmate," She pushed the new kid forward, " his name is Shinji Harako."

The new kid sat down behind Nozomi, next to Ichigo. He addressed Ichigo first about some sort of Vizen then moved on to talking to Nozomi, "So I hear you're the girl to get around here."

She ignored him.

"It's not polite to ignore someone, you know?" Shinji chuckled at his own comment.

"It's not polite to interrupt me and Uryu's conversation, you know?" She spat back arrogantly.

Shinji's eyebrows furrowed together, "It wasn't really a conversation…"

Uryu seemed to have troubles with both Shinji and Masami already, but she couldn't figure out why. However, Uryu did ask Nozomi a question, "Isn't your 15th birthday this week?"

"Tomorrow, actually."

"Happy early birthday," Uryu replied while pushing his glasses up his face one again.

She nodded politely, "Thanks. I'm celebrating with my Dad's best friend. His name's Urahara I think, and he has the weirdest kids."

"Urahara?" Uryu looked shocked at her mentioning his name.

She raised an eyebrow curiously, "You know him?"

"Nope! Not at all!" Uryu was talking quickly and kind of sweating nervously like he had a secret just as she mentioned Urahara.

"I know you're lying—" Nozomi was cut off.

Uryu leaned back in his seat trying to look casual, "Pffft, me lying? No…"

"You didn't let me finish. I know you're lying, but I don't care," she crossed her arms, now paying attention to the teacher.

For the rest of the day Shinji kept bugging her and she was about to lose it. When the bell finally rang she hurried out of clad. And as she was going home she overheard Shinji and Masami fighting over something. She backed up against a wall to listen to what they were fighting about. Masami was pushing Shinji and saying, "Back off we've already claimed her."

"You know what she is, how are you planning to turn her into the freak of nature you are? Just leave her with us it's less trouble."

Masami looked around and he noticed Nozomi so he turned to a whisper so she couldn't hear them, "Master has plan, and she will become the ultimate of all of us."

Shinji spat on the ground near Masami's feet, "Either way, if she goes to Urahara it's over for both of us. Then the Soul Society will have her, and she will be nothing but a test subject."

"She will be the ultimate shinigami if she learns how to harness both of her powers, and she will be ours," and with that Masami trudged away leaving Shinji to sigh exasperatedly.

Shinji turned away and murmured tiredly, "She sure is something…"


	3. Chapter 3

Nozomi snuck home to have a fight with Tasumi. She was angry that Shinji and Masami knew more about her than she did, and now she doubted all of the pills Tasumi was giving her. When she walked into the house she slammed the door shut, walking into the kitchen to find Tasumi with another man. Instead of being rational Nozomi screamed, "Who the hell are you?"

The other man turned towards me with an outstretched hand, "I'm Urahara."

She narrowed her eyes without shaking his hand, "Oh yeah? And you're the one planning to take me to this Soul Society thing to make me a test subject, huh?!"

The room was serious and dead silent for a moment before Urahara pushed her up against the wall and shoved his forearm against her neck menacingly, "Who did you hear that from?"

She tried kicking and squirming, "Answer me first."

Tasumi chimed in to yell at her aswell, "Who did you hear that from?!"

Nozomi was about to pass out so she mumbled the words, "Masami, Shinji."

Urahara let her go and turned to Tasumi, "Contact the Soul Society to make sure those reinforcements hurry up. We can't have another incident like earlier today."

"What happened earlier today?" Nozomi asked blatantly.

They ignored her and Tasumi answered, "Yes, sir," as he walked out the door.

Urahara turned back towards Nozomi with a smile that she didn't trust, "Now… This may sound harsh but here, let me explain what you are. Before you ask, no this is not a dream and no I'm not lying. If you need proof, ask at the end. When people die they move on, but some people don't move on and they become monsters called Hollows. There are dead people – spirits – that fight hollows, we are called soul reapers. Tasumi is one, you are one, I am one, Ichigo Kurosaki is one, and many others. Now that doesn't necessarily mean we're always dead. That's a long and confusing topic though, so I'm not going to go into that. You lost?"

She shook her head, focusing on what he was saying.

"Great, let's continue. Your mom was a soul reaper when she gave birth to you. That body you're in is artificial, we put you into when you were a baby. Also, your mom died after she gave birth to you. She died because we injected her with a type of water purifying powder that killed her. The medicine only works if it's in a powder, so basically we killed your mom for purposes of experiments. You were the outcome. People say that there are only two types of spirits in this world but that's wrong, we've created a whole new type of spirit. An elemental spirit. We have created 9 so far, and they have all died after two years. For some reason, you were the only one to survive. And I have a theory for why. When your mom died a hollow took over her or she turned into a hollow, we couldn't tell which. Anyways, we decided to seal the hollow inside of you which is probably why you're not dead."

"So I have this raging deadly spirit monster inside of me? Great."

"Also, when you become a soul reaper – which you are – you are automatically given a zanpakuto. We turned you into a soul reaper before you were born so you could contain the hollow. You have a zanpakuto inside of you and he's probably been trying to reach you for years."

She thought for a moment before answering, "So how do I contact my zanpak – whatever."

"You have to get out of that artificial body," Urahara picked up his cane with a smirk, "Ready to meet him or her?"

"Yes," and as she said this Urahara hit her with the butt of his cane, causing her spiritual soul reaper self to go flying backwards.

"W-What did you do, and why is my body lying there on the ground?" for once in her life she was nervous, but very excited.

"That is your artificial body, you are now in your soul reaper body."

As he spoke these words something swirled in her vision and her whole world went dark.

She entered another world, she thought it was the soul society but she was wrong. "Hello, nice to finally meet you," An unfamiliar voice spoke in the distance.

She turned around to see a man standing in mid-air. He was wearing long black robes like Nozomi and a plain white jacket, like a captain's jacket but not. He had shaggy brown hair like her, but with three distinctive scars under his pale brown eyes. "Who are you?" Nozomi asked, stepping back slightly.

"I'm your zanpakuto, and you're inside your mind."

She looked around, "My mind looks like a warm house on a snowy day?"

"It's what you were thinking of when you entered here, you actually think about the snow a lot by the way," her zanpakuto smiled lightly.

She sat on the porch of the toasty house right next to him, looking out at the snow. "All of this talk about spirits and stuff is insane…"

"Then why do you believe in it?" He was slightly confused.

"Because I choose to believe in it."

There was a moment of silence where her zanpakuto was just sinking in what she said with a content look on his face. Her zanpakuto turned his head to look at her, "Would you like to see—"

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to ask your name. I'm Nozomi," she held out her hand to someone for the first time in her life.

"I'm… Kibou." While shaking hands Kibou couldn't stop staring at her eyes, "You're quite beautiful, you know that?"

"I don't like to talk about myself like that. I don't like to think that if I was fat and ugly, you would treat me differently," she answered in a half sad tone, her world going black again.

She awoke again, in the same place where Urahara hit her with his cane. This time she was holding her zanpakuto though. Kibou was a small black dagger, the weapon itself barely came five inches out of her hand.

"I was expecting something bigger…" Urahara sighed after he spoke, "But at least he likes you."

"How do you know that?"

Urahara offered her a hand up, "If he didn't he would've killed you in there."

It was silent for a second before she spoke up, "What happens now?"

Urahara smirked, "We see what you can do, and your spiritual powers should all be to their full extent without training thanks to that gigai. When the time comes you'll know what to do."

Urahara took her to Kurakara highschool in her soul reaper form, "Go inside and find Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo. Tell them Urahara is in need of their assistance."


	4. Chapter 4

When she sprinted into the classroom there was a whole bunch of new kids. She didn't know who they were and she didn't care. The only people that were looking at her were Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, Shinji, Masami, and all of the new kids. She stood at the door way, "I need Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime. Urahara's orders."

"We're going too," it was one of the new kids that had blurted out. The new kids were Renji, Ikakku, Rukia, Toushiro, Rangiku, and Yumichika, but Nozomi didn't know that.

Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad got out of their seats and used the bathroom excuse to get out of class. The soul reapers just plain got up and walked out of class, with Shinji and Masami both trailing all of them. When they were all outside in the courtyard next to Urahara he grabbed Nozomi by the shoulder and whispered, "I asked for three and you bring everyone?"

She shrugged and sarcastically answered, "Oops."

"So Urahara, who is this chick?" Ichigo asked idiotically.

Chad replied with, "Ichigo, she's in our class… Her name is Nozomi."

"Ohhh, you're the sarcastic bitch lady. You only get away with it because you're pretty," Ichigo resented Nozomi because of her attitude.

She just ignored his comment and Urahara clapped his hands together, "Well to see her powers unfold, we're going to have a little battle."

"Between who?" Renji asked excitedly.

Urahara put a thinking finger to his chin, "How about we go with Ichigo. However, Ichigo you are not allowed to use bankai."

Everyone cleared out, Shinji and Masami watching from the shadows. Ichigo stood on one side of the courtyard and Nozomi stood on the other. Ichigo's soul reaper robes reflected the sun dully. Nozomi's dress that was short in the front and long and tattered in the back was flowing in the wind perpetually. She didn't know why, but she wasn't wearing shoes.

"And let the fight… begin!"

Ichigo jumped towards her with Zangetsu raised, Nozomi staring at him with wide eyes. When he approached her he slammed Zangetsu towards the ground, causing the earth to momentarily break and sending Nozomi to her butt. He jumped towards her with a serious face, zangetsu raised. "Urahara, may I?"

"Go ahead," his voice was sharp but unamused.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu into the air, his long point glimmering in the sun. "You didn't last long, did you?"

The world traveled into slow motion as Ichigo hit Nozomi with zangetsu. She raised her arms in defense, her mouth opening in surprise. Ichigo's face had no emotion, his sword cutting through the air violently. She could hear zangetsu tearing through the air as if consuming everything around it.

_Splash._

Ichigo's blade passed through her like she was made of water. Ichigo stabbed her many more times quickly to see that she was indeed made of water. Urahara laughed before explaining about her mom to the other soul reapers. He left out the hollow part though. Ichigo sighed and Renji asked, "So how do you defeat her, she just has that little stick for a zanpakuto so I can't imagine she can fight much?"

She could hear Kibou's voice in her head saying, "Repeat the words 'Swim, Kibou.'"

Her instinct kicked in and she kicked Ichigo off of her as hard as possible yelling, "Swim, Kibou!"

Kibou extended from a small black dagger into a long elegant black scythe, fitting her perfectly. Kibou looked dusty like the back of her tv at home. Urahara yelled now to Ichigo, trying to help him, "How do you get rid of water? You're a high schooler for God's sake."

"I was never good at science?" Ichigo looked at Urahara with an absurd face.

Urahara pressed his fingers gainst the crest of his nose in annoyance, "Boiling, freezing, spreading out completely, you know?"

"Ohhhh," Nozomi laughed at his stupidity and awaited his next move.

Shinji and Masami were now fighting again over Nozomi again, for now they had seen just a small portion of her potential. Ichigo tried again, this time just trying to get her zanpakuto away from her first. He jumped towards her at the speed of light and she responded by spinning around in a quick circle to increase her range of attack and to block any attack Ichigo was going to throw at her. Zangetsu and Kibou crossed against eachother, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Ichigo pressed his sword against hers and she immediately dropped Kibou to the ground. She maneuvered her body to go under Ichigo as she raised her fist in a flustered manner. She concentrated all of her power to her hand and punched ichigo square in the jaw, sending him flying 20 or 30 feet backwards, the ground breaking up every time he hit the ground.

"We're done…" Urahara couldn't stop smiling as he said this.

Toushiro was curious, "Why are you so happy?"

"Kurotsuchi's creation was a success…" Toushiro was confused by Urahara's words but he didn't really care either.

Kibou returned to a dagger and sheathed himself in the holster tied to her back. Ichigo stood up angrily, wiping the blood streaming from his mouth, "I want a rematch."

"Too bad," and with that said, Uraharas fight finished.

Urahara returned Nozomi into her gigai and she decided to walk home alone, the moon illuminating her hair into a flowing chocolate river streaming down her shoulders. She was still in her high school uniform, and it was beginning to become too hot for her taste. She removed her jacket and threw it aside.

Not a moment later someone replied, "I think you dropped this."

She whipped around to see a man standing in the shadows, "Come out…"

Ulquiorra stepped forth from the shadows, "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"Who are you?" She stepped away from him, letting the fear creep into her voice.

"They call me Ulquiorra…" Masami stepped forth from the shadows with him.

Masami rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle, "I saw your fight today, you did good."

"How did you…" She walked towards Ulquiorra, "May I please have my jacket?"

"If you come with us," Ulquiorra responded.

"Fine… have the stupidass jacket, see if I care." Just as she said that she remembered that her only way to contact Urahara was through that jacket, for he had written his address on a piece of paper and given it to her. That paper was inside the jacket.

"You sure?" Ulquiorra held up the slip of paper.

She sighed, "What do you want from me?"

Masami looked at her butt, "Well…"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "We're not here for her body. We'll leave that up to Aizen, but we're here to take you to him."

Before she knew it both of them were holding her hands behind her back. She struggled immensely, screaming over and over again. Masami soon covered her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Scream anymore and we'll just knock you out."

She screamed in her mind, louder than she could have ever screamed with her voice. She was calling out to anyone and anything that could hear her. She could hear her own tears strolling down her face, for she thought she was going to die then and there.

Masami just rolled his eyes at her, "You're not going to die. You see, you're special just like that Kurosaki kid but you have even more special abilities that are rapidly growing. So Aizen has the abilities to turn you into a special kind of Arrancar, and maybe you'll even become an espada. I don't know maybe you'll be like ten and a half or something," Masami laughed cruelly.

After a couple more seconds a tear in sky appeared, a dark skinned man stepping forth from it. Masami was staring at him questionably, "Tousen? I thought Aizen was coming here personally."

"And Aizen thought that you would bring the young lady to Hueco Mundo on her own free will, not by force," Tousen was now slightly more sassy since he left the soul society.

Masami just jumped up into the air, trying to pass Tousen to get into Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra stepped in by stopping Masami, "Are you forgetting something?"

"What?" Masami was even more angered now.

"No living creature is allowed in Hueco Mundo."

Masami turned towards Nozomi, "Well I guess we gotta dispose of her gigai then?"

Just like that Nozomi was brought forth from her gigai and knocked unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're finally awake?" The voice was unfamiliar to Nozomi.

Her eyes opened groggily to notice an attractive brown headed man sitting on a throne next to her. She put a hand up to her head to see that her hair was unusually soft. She felt awkward that her hair was the first thing she noticed, opposed to the fact she was in a totally different place. "W-Who are you?

"My name is Aizen Sosuke," he held out his hand so elegantly it made Nozomi blush slightly.

She took his hand shakily and noticed a sharp pain on her chest, "Ow, what the—"

Aizen interrupted her by explaining, "You see… I killed you. You became a hollow and then I used this special device to turn you into an arrancar. Also, you aren't just any type of hollow. You are a Gillian, which is the strongest type of Menos Grandes, a Gillian. An arrancar is a special type of hollow that has removed its mask. There are even more special types of arrancars called espada. They were the first arrancars created and the strongest, being assigned numbers 1-10. However, your powers have proved espescially incredible, so you have become one of the espada. Each espada has their number tattooed somewhere on their body. You are espada number 10.5, and you have been tattooed on your chest."

She didn't quite understand, for it was a lot of information to take in all at once, "I… um… okay?"

"How about you go with Tousen and just slightly peek at what an espada can do."

She nodded and stood up to see she did not like the outfit they picked out for her at all. It was basically the inverted version of her shinigami uniforms except the top was tighter and lower, and she did not like it. She still wasn't wearing shoes for some reason. She had just noticed that there was a mask that came down from the upper part of her face and curved below her eye. There were teeth on the bottom of the mask fragment that reminded her of shark teeth. On the exact opposite side of her face there was just a plain fat line a couple inches under her eye. The line was the same beautiful emerald color of her eyes. Her mask and pattern on her face made it look as if she was a part of the ocean.

"Ready to go, _princess_?" Tousen said princess sourly.

She nodded, grunting angrily at the word princess.

Tousen opened the gate from Hueco Mundo to earth and just let Nozomi watch Ichigo and Grimmjow fight for a minute. "Ichigo?" Was all Nozomi could say.

"Grimmjow could fight like this in his sleep…" Was all Tousen could respond with.

She stepped from the Hueco Mundo, Tousen following her. She looked at Tousen, "His name is Grimmjow, right?"

Tousen nodded dully, "And you know the other one's name."

"Grimmjow!" She yelled down to the two men fighting. She caught the eye of both of them, especially Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised she was an arrancar and he asked, "So you are one of them?"

She looked at him in a pained expression as she mouthed silently, "Help me."

Of course Grimmjow was too caught up in Ichigo to see her mouthing to him, and Tousen was blind. Ichigo was staring at her and Grimmjow decided to sneak an attack on him, but before he could Nozomi stood infront of him and commanded, "That's enough."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Grimmjow screamed, "I'm an espada!"

She pulled on the right part of the chest on her uniform, showing him her espada tattoo, "Espada 10.5, Nozomi."

Grimmjow backhanded her forcefully, "I'm still higher up than you, peasant. I could force you to do anything."

"We're leaving," Tousen spoke loudly, causing Grimmjow to stop what he was doing.

She turned over to see Ichigo laying helplessly in a crater that was caused from Grimmjow punching him so harshly. "Tousen, may I speak to Ichigo for a moment?" Nozomi asked eagerly.

Tousen nodded, "You have thirty seconds."

She leapt down next to Ichigo and cupped her hands around his ear, now beginning to whisper into his ear, "Listen carefully… You need to contact the soul society and you need to save me. I will happily fight with them if they save me, but if they don't save me then I can't really help you. I will try to come here as much as possible, but you need to be ready for—"

"Time's up, let's go." She obeyed Tousen and left Ichigo, returning to Hueco Mundo now.


	6. Chapter 6

"You disobeyed orders," Tousen explained to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow immediately ignored him and turned his attention towards Nozomi with a demeaning look. She didn't like the way he was looking at her so she tried to ignore it for as long as possible. Grimmjow now had his back turned to Tousen as he attempted conversation with Nozomi, "So what's your name?"

Her voice dropped below a mutter as she breathed, "Nozomi."

"That's a stupid name, I'm Grimmjow."

She nodded, her eyes turning towards the hole at the bottom of his torso. She was still as quiet as ever but she was still curious, "What's that?"

"This?" He stuck his hand through the hole in his body, "It represents the lack of souls that is difficult to fill. You have one too, I could find it for you," he had that demeaning look on his face again.

"As if."

He chuckled, and even though she rejected him he told Tousen, "I like this one."

No one said anything until they arrived in front of Aizen. When they arrived, Aizen began to talk to Grimmjow and acknowledged that he wouldn't apologize. However, Tousen would not stand for Grimmjow not apologizing. Tousen stood in front of Grimmjow and declared to Aizen, "Permission to kill him?" Tousen was a man of loyalty, and Nozomi understood why he hated Grimmjow.

Aizen shook his head though, "No, you can't Tousen."

Tousen was still angered with Grimmjow. Within an instant Tousen pulled forth his blade and sliced Grimmjow's arm clean off.

"You bastard!" Grimmjow screeched.

Nozmi walked up to Aizen's throne and turned her back to it. She squatted down and watched the fight between them. She quickly got bored and started doodling with her finger on the marble throne. She wrote down many words but found herself writing 'Uryu' over and over again. She wasn't sure why she kept writing his name, and she wasn't sure if she even found him as a friend. She did however know that she wanted to be saved, and she wanted to be saved soon.


End file.
